Poison Ivy
by OMFGhehehe
Summary: Prompto and Ignis are dared to run through the cornfields by Gladiolus and they accept. Prompto did not know what trouble he just got himself into and what happens when Noctis finds out? Ignis doesn't want to be in any part of it!


"You did what!" Noctis screeched. He honestly could not believe what Prompto had just told him. How could his friends be so idiotic?

"Look I wasn't thinking okay," Prompto looked down at his feet in what Noctis figured, shame.

"You weren't thinking!" Noctis was furious, "that's what you're excuse is?" Prompto nodded, he didn't have his usual smile on his face.

"Prompto I got it!" Ignis came in with a plastic bag, "good luck putting it on." Ignis started to leave but Noctis teleported in front of him.

"No you are guilty too, so go sit down," Ignis sighed and went to sit down next to Prompto. He didn't seem upset, more like proud of what he did. "Let me get this straight," Noctis said pacing in front of them, "you guys got up at _three_ in the morning and decided to run through Mr. Parker's corn fields… _naked?_" That detail is what got him the most, why were they naked. They both nodded like it was a normal thing. "Why?"

Neither Prompto nor Ignis had a valid answer for him so they both sat there in silence.

"This is ridiculous," Noctis was exasperated. He was already upset about being woken up by Mr. Parker at four this morning, and then he had to drive and pick Prompto up. Mr. Parker managed to catch him and Prompto said Ignis was in on it too.

"What's in the bag anyway?" Noctis asked, as he was easily sidetracked by his curiosity. He analyzed that bag for a while noting that it was not very large and Prompto seemed very happy to see it. And just what did Ignis mean by his 'good luck putting it on'? He decided to voice his questions aloud and Prompto paled slightly, another thing that wasn't like him. Ignis just laughed which made Noctis angrier.

"Look, it's not my place to say," Ignis said smiling. "I think Prompto should tell you." Prompto looked meager, like he was ready for the floor to swallow him up. He did make any notion that he was answering the question so Noctis grabbed the bag. Ignis let Noctis just take it from him while Prompto made to grab the bag. Whatever was in there must be important… and private. What can you get from Kroger's that you had to keep a secret?

"Please Noctis, give it back!" Prompto pleaded. He was also shifting and squirming in his seat which Noctis realized he was doing the whole time. What was wrong with him? His chairs were very comfortable, right? Why was he acting so out of character?

"Why should I?" Noctis teased. He smirked when Prompto got this cute, pitiful look on his face.

"I'm your friend," Prompto decided it would be the best answer. Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because everyone's friend makes them get up at four in the morning and then they have to go pick them up even though they are tired, therefore risking a car crash," Noctis took a deep breath, "which could kill them. Yeah you are a great friend."

"I'm sorry but it was Gladiolus's idea!" Prompto had said it and Ignis nodded rapidly as if it would make him believe it.

"Right, that's why he was babysitting Mrs. Overbay's kids and suddenly disappeared for an hour," Noctis said sarcastically.

"Really?" Prompto asked. He didn't know that Gladiolus had come here to see if he really did it! What if he saw him get caught!

"Seriously guys, what were you thinking Mr. Parker could've shot you!" Noctis yelled completely forgetting about the bag which he had dropped. Ignis pulled the bag closer to him secretly. Once close enough, he put it in his pocket. Noctis never noticed.

"Wait," Prompto said, the sheepish look was gone replaced with a smirk, "you were worried about us weren't you?" Noctis blushed.

"W-what," he stammered, "No I just didn't want some of my best men dead!" Noctis was glad he was a quick thinker. Prompto smiled, he was relaxed now. Noctis wasn't mad and Ignis had the bag.

"Hey where did-", Noctis was just about to ask about the bag but Ignis cut him off. "-I have to go, I promised a friend I would spar with him, see you another time!" He waved goodbye, shoving the bag in Prompto's hands and quickly making his escape.

"I guess I will call you when I think of a suitable punishment," Noctis went to his bedroom, a few hours of sleep couldn't hurt. His dad would freak if he found out through. 'A prince should not take naps in the late evening, he should take them at proper times.'

After Noctis dismissed him, Prompto didn't know what he should do, after all Noctis hadn't heard the whole story.

_"Hey Prompto, Gladiolus called," Ignis had said the night before. Prompto was excited to hear from one of his best friends. They'd talked for a while before they were howling with laughter, exchanging stories and whatnot. Gladiolus had only been gone for two months but it felt like eternity. It was because of some peace program thing. Anyway, they started daring each other to do things. When Gladiolus had dared them to run through Mr. Parker's cornfields they said, "No problem."_

_ The problem was Mr. Parker was a mean old man and if he saw anything on his property he'd shoot at it. "If it's no problem then run through his cornfields at three in the morning… naked," Gladiolus was definitely smirking. Neither Prompto nor Ignis could back down from a dare as both were arrogant and cocky._

_ "It's still not a problem," Prompto wanted to slap himself for saying that. _

_ "I'll need proof so sit down and take a picture to show you aren't scared and actually did it so make sure one of you is in it!" That had been what caused Prompto's problem._

_ "Can we have our clothes on it the picture?" Ignis inquired. Both men expected an, 'of course' or something but what they got was a negative. They just shrugged it off, it wasn't really a big deal because they had seen each other naked before._

_ "You can even invite Noctis if you would like," Gladiolus said ending their conversation with a joke._

_ "Oh course everyone wants to wake up His Highness at three in the morning for an adventure," he could hear himself laughing, thinking this dare would be a piece of cake. Oh how wrong he was._

_ In the morning everything had been fine. They were all ready laughing and joking while they ran through Mr. Parker's fields then Ignis remembered the picture. "Why don't we take it right outside the cornfield to prove we are even manlier, right by his kitchen window!" Prompto agreed so they found the clearing by the house. Ignis stood at the edge of the corn, he felt awkward despite it being his suggestion. There was some odd looking leaves Prompto decided to sit on._

_ The picture was taken and Ignis dashed away in a hurry for some reason. Prompto had yelled after him, "chicken, chicken!" But Ignis was actually running from Mr. Parker who had come outside to see what all the commotion was about. He was the one who took him to Noctis. T_h_at is why Noctis was questioning him earlier._

"Ugh!" Prompto groaned, "My life sucks!" He pulled the box from the Kroger bag and tossed both the bag and the box away after emptying the contents, which was a tube of Hydrocortisone cream.

_"Why were you sitting in a patch of poison ivy, kid?" Mr. Parker asked. Prompto wanted to yell at him for calling him a kid but decided it would be better to keep quiet. "You are in for a lot of itching," this mad Mr. Parker howl with laughter which soon turned to wheezing with his smoking habits. Prompto felt very uncomfortable especially because he was naked. He was also squirming because he was very itchy._

"How am I going to put this on?" Prompto wondered aloud. He figured he would start by taking his pants off. Sitting on his bed with his pants off made him feel like and awkward teenage boy who had just hit puberty and was about to masturbate for the first time. He unscrewed the lid of the bottle and was about to put some on when there was a knock on the door. Startled he threw the blanket over his lower half telling them to come in. It was probably Ignis. He did not expect it to be Noctis! Now he wished he'd put his pants on.

"I've decided your punishment," Noctis said. Oh so that is what this is about.

"What is it?" Prompto didn't want to sit here a moment longer pants less while Noctis was beating around the bush, he just wanted him to say it and leave.

Noctis looked like he was about to say something when he noticed Prompto's pants on the floor. "Why do you have your pants off?" he examined the scene further and saw the cream. "And why do you have Hydrocortisone cream on your bed?"

"Well," Prompto debated whether or not he should tell him, but in the end decided it would be easier if he just told him. "I sat on poison ivy and I was naked so it kinda… you know…" Prompto trailed off. Noctis looked confused a moment before his eyes widened and nodded.

"I'm sorry are you going to get that on?" Noctis was curious, just what was Prompto's plan for getting it on?

"That's the problem I don't know, I really can't, I'll…" Prompto stopped his sentence short.

"What?" Noctis asked. His friend was worrying him when he got a distant look on his face, his lips slowly formed a smile.

"Noctis remember when you killed my kitten, Fluffsies?" Prompto suddenly asked. Noctis nodded slowly. He wondered where this was going. "Well you said something to me afterward, do you remember what you said?"  
Noctis was trying to think back now. "Oh yeah, I said, 'I'm sorry Prompto, I'll make it up to you in any way possible…'" now it was Noctis's turn to trail off. He knew why Prompto had asked him that. He didn't want to go along with his word. "I remembered I have to meet Stella." Good excuse Noctis, he high-fived himself mentally.

"No, she is visiting her grandmother who had a heart attack," Prompto knew he had Noctis now. "I'll need it mornings and nights until it goes away, okay?"

"Both mornings and nights?" Noctis asked. He guessed he had to keep his word.

"Yup, so come over here and get started, remember I don't allow any whining!" Prompto chirped as he tossed the tube to Noctis who caught it with ease and put it on his hands.

"All right, all right!" Noctis said. He got to work completely forgetting about punishing Prompto who was smirking triumphantly, "two birds with one stone," he thought to himself. Sometimes it paid off to have pets.


End file.
